The Forgotten God
by LaDy.LiLi
Summary: Genbaku, the fifth god, has appeared and it seeks for its maiden. Yumi Uzima, an ace student, at a junior-high school intentionally went to the National Library for her special assignment but she was accidentally seen a strange book...


Hi Hi..! Alas..! I decided to publish this story! This is my first story so.. Enjoy..! But if I have some errors please accept my apologies..! I've tried my best as I could so please try to read this story until I've published all of the chapters.. Tnx..! ..V. () .V..

**Disclaimer:** uhm.. I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.

* * *

**Prologue…**

* * *

One day at the playground, parents were playing together with their children. Some of them were not. "Mommy, my head hurts! Where are you…? Daddy, Where are you?" but no answer replies. Then suddenly a big bang came to a street. "Mommy I'm scared." She cried. "Oh! Hurry a car crashed over there!" a shout just passed to her back. "Two people were inside of that car! Somebody help! Call an ambulance!"

… Early morning at a girl's house …

**Girl**: (_wakes up in shock_) My parents… I don't want to dream that again… (_Sighs) (Slowly stands up_)

"Now is the time… the time to put her here in our world. The Goddess shall now search her for she is the chosen maiden." a scrawny voice coming from a young lady with a wretched body of hers resting on a dark room. "Yes, my Lady. I will now prepare your potion for you to drink. I now desire to see you once again in good shape." a voice of a man coming from beside of the weak young lady. "Don't worry. Once that this will end, I'll accept you as my well husband." she said it like it is a promising words coming from her. The man reacted shockingly and more encourages him to do their perfect plan. "My lady, it's a pleasure having you here with me." The man offers her the potion and slowly vanishes through the air. When the man left the room, the young lady quickly laughs.

... After 30 minutes …

**Girl**: _(Brushes her long royal blue hair in front of her dresser) (Took her two special hairpins at the table) (Sticks her hairpins to her hair and forms it into a half ponytail) (Rubs her grayish uniform)_ I'm ready. (_Goes to her school)_

… School …

**Student**: Yumi! (_Waves her hand)_

**Girl/Yumi**: _(smiles_) Hey Ayu.

**Student/Ayu**: (_Walks beside her_) Come on, Yumi. We should go now at our classroom before our teacher gets inside.

**Yumi**: (_smiles to her)_ Okay.

**Ayu**: (_Sighs_) Yumi. Our 2nd examination test is sooner than we expected. (_Funny face_) Can you please tutor me again for the whole week? I really need to go to Tokohino University. And we all know that University is one of the top colleges that have a really good education and we all want to get in there, right?

**Yumi**: (_Looks at the sky_) That's also my dream college. (_Looks to Ayu_) Sure, Ayu. Why not?

**Ayu**: (_Sighs) (Crossed her arms with funny face_) You know I really envy you. You're one of the top students on this school. How I wish I could be you. (_Laughs_)

**Yumi**: (_Laughs with her_) You can be me if you really work hard in all the subjects.

**Ayu**: (_Sighs_) You're right. (_Encourage herself_) I know I could do this! I know I could!

**Yumi**: (_Cheers for her too_) I know you could really do it! (_Smiles to her_)

… First class …

**Ayu**: (_shock face in chibi version_) You got a high score again!

**Yumi**: (_Laughs a little)_

**Ayu**: Omigod. Boys are really crazy for you now!

**Yumi**: (_Sighs_) Ayu. (_Looks to Ayu, smiling_) I really don't mind them at all.

**Ayu**: (_Funny face_) I really envy you!

… Lunch break …

**Yumi**: (_walks at the corridor) (holding her book) (Eats a chocolate bar)_

**Boy1**: (_follows her_) Yumi. (_Smiles to her_) Uhm. Are you free this Saturday? I wanna spend time with you. So are you free?

**Yumi**: (_Smiles to him_) Uhm. Sorry. I really don't know you. I'm not that kind of person who always agrees. _(Cute smile_) Okay?

**Boy1**: (_Stops following her) (Blushed) (Meek voice_) Oh boy. That's the kind of gal who I really like!

**Boy2**: (_follows her)_ Let me help you with that. (_Tries to grab the book)_

**Yumi**: (_Stops his hand) (Smiles to him_) I'm sorry but I can handle it by myself. And it is not heavy. It's only just one book, you know?

**Boy2**: _(Blushed) (Meek voice)_ Wow. She is really cute.

**Ayu**: (_walks now with her)_ You are really a lucky girl, you know that?

**Yumi**: (_Laughs a little_) oh Ayu.

… After a couple of hours …

**Teacher**: (_Serious face_) Okay class. Are you ready for the graded recitation?

**Some** **students**: _(Shouts annoyingly_) Aww! C'mon Sir! Give us a break!

**Teacher**: (_Mad face_) You don't have any choice!

**Ayu**: (_Sighs_) Another graded recitation? The last class is always the horrible one! (_Remembers something) (Whispers to Yumi_) Uh. Yumi. Could you accompany me at the National Library? Aske is asking me a favor to borrow some books that he needs to read. Is it okay?

**Yumi**: (_still listening to the teacher) (Looks to her) (smiles to her_) Sure. (_Thinks_) Aske-kun… (_Whispers to Ayu_) Say, Ayu. How is Aske doing now?

**Ayu**: (_Funny face) (Sighs_) Same old Aske as always. (_Looks to Yumi_) Hey… (_Funny curious face_) You're missing my brother, don't you?

**Yumi**: (_interrupted in what she says) (Blushed_) No. No! You're silly. And besides, the two of us no longer have communications. You know that both of us are busy at the moment. (_Smiles to herself)_

**Ayu**: _(Funny face_) You're blushing. _(Laughs a little_) He's not forgotten about you either. Don't worry. (Smiles to her)

**Yumi**: _(more blush) (Thinks_) Aske…

**Teacher**: (_Noticed Ayu talking to Yumi_) Ikanami!

**Ayu**: _(quickly stands up when she heard her last name_) Ha. Hai!

**Teacher**: _(Serious face_) As your punishment, you'll be standing up for the whole period!

**Ayu**: (_Embarrassed face_) Gome. Gomenasai.

**Yumi**: (_Looks to Ayu) (Slowly stands up_) Sir.

**Teacher**: (_Serious face_) Yes, Miss Uzima? What is the problem?

**Ayu**: (_Shock) (Meek voice_) Don't do this, Yumi.

**Yumi**: (_Disappeared eyes_) I. I should be the one who is standing. I'm the one who bothered her then we talk about something else.

**Ayu**: (_more shock_) Yumi…

**Teacher**: (_Smiles awfully_) I know what you're doing, Miss Uzima. I know you don't want Miss Ikanami be embarrassed infront of the whole class. Sit down, Uzima. You don't have the right to do this.

**Yumi**: _(Surprised_) … (_Looks to Ayu) (Sat down)_

**Ayu**: (_Smiles to her) (Ok sign_) It is just alright.

**Teacher**: (_Lectures the whole class_) Okay, class. You see that in every friendship there is the support for each other. But don't be so foolish to fool your own self to help the other. So, you should thank Ikanami and Miss Uzima for the two of them will have extra assignment then all of you excluding the two, will be exempted to your graded recitation for today.

**All of the students in the room**: (_Shouts for joy_) Woohoo! Alright! Yeah! Awesome!

… After their class, they went to their teacher for their extra assignment …

**Ayu**: (_Laughs to her)_ I'm just all right, Yumi. Besides, I'm strong enough to handle that one and a half hour standing. Haha!

**Yumi**: (_Sighs_) I'm really sorry, Ayu. (_Panicking funny chibi version_) Oh, Ayu. What will Sir Imoto do to us now?

**Ayu**: (_Okay sign_) Hey, that assignment surely is easy for you. (_Smiles to her_) Lucky for you.

**Teacher**: _(Calls over to Ayu and Yumi_) Miss Ikanami and Miss Uzima.

**Yumi and Ayu**: (_Bows their heads infront of him_) Sir.

**Teacher**: (_Lends a paper_) Here. Look for this book then both of you will report in front of the whole class. Let's say about three days after. That should be enough for the two of you. The whole content of the book should be read. Got it?

**Ayu**: (_Surprised funny face_) Whoa! Only three days? And we should read all of the contents of the book?

**Teacher**: _(Serious funny face_) Why? You've got a problem with that?

**Yumi**: (_Cuts in_) Sir Imoto. I'm satisfied to what you have said. (_Bows her head_) Three days is enough for us.

**Ayu**: _(Shock_) …

**Teacher**: (_Smiles awfully_) That's the energy that I want! You're lucky, Miss Ikanami. Your partner is the top one at your class. But look to what you have done to her. You are considering her at your should-be assignment. Anyway, now go and start your work.

**Ayu**: (_Sad face_) …

**Yumi**: (_Looks to her) (Attempts to debate to the teacher_) But, Sir.

**Teacher**: (_Cuts in)_ Don't blame me, Miss Uzima. She should really punish to what she have done.

**Yumi**: (_Stops_) … (_Bows her head) (Pulls Ayu until they reach outside)_

… Outside of their campus …

**Yumi**: _(Comforts her_) Come on, Ayu. Cheer up!

**Ayu**: (_sad face_) I think that it is really my fault that you are now involve with this.

**Yumi**: (_Looks to her_) Ayu. I have already planned to what we can do to that extra assignment! It's really your big chance!

**Ayu**: _(Looks to her_) Big chance?

**Yumi**: (_Nods her head_) Uh-huh. A huge extraordinary report! Oh. I can imagine now. _(Imagines_) You see you can show off what are you really made of! You can take out those words that Sir Imoto told you! You can impress us all! You should give all the details that you can tell to them. I can help you, Ayu! This is really your big chance!

**Ayu**: (_imagines too_) You're right, Yumi! (_Hugs her)_ Oh. Thank you, Yumi. You really encourage me this time! Oh I'm excited! _(Smiles)_

... Bus station …

**Yumi**: (_Stands infront of the bus_) Let's go, Ayu.

**Ayu**: (_Behind her_) Okay.

**Yumi**: (_Sits at the chair_) Next stop, the National Library.

… National Library …

**Yumi**: (_Enters the Entrance door of the Library)_

**Ayu**: (_Sighs_) Yumi. We should split up. Please do me a favor.

**Yumi**: (_Looks to her_) What is it?

**Ayu**: Could you look for the books that my brother wants to read? (_Exhausted_) I'm a little exhausted right now. My body starts to numb because of Sir Imoto. (_Funny exhaust face_) I'll look for the book that Sir Imoto gave us.

**Yumi**: (_Smiles to her_) Oh. Ayu. No problem. Just leave it to me.

**Ayu**: I know that book is around here somewhere on this floor. As for you, you should look for the books at the second floor. (_Points at the top)_

**Yumi**: (_Looks at the second floor_) Okay-okay. See you around. _(Smiles to her) (Then took the stairs)_

… Second floor of the Library …

**Yumi**: _(goes to the other side_) Where can I find those books? Hmm. Let me see. (_Looks at the signs on top of her_) English section… Culture… Science… Mathematics… Oh. There, the Literature section.

As she crosses to that section, she suddenly stunned her look to a door that was labeled "NO ENTRY". She got interested to look inside. As she opens the door, she was amazed at the several old books and scrolls. When she explores the room, something fell at her back. She swiftly looks at it and read quickly the title of the book labeled "The Forgotten God". As she tries to grab the book, her heartbeat starts to increase. "Why am I feeling this?" she thinks. The security of the Library opens the door and shockingly saw her "Hey you! What're you doing here? This is a Restricted Area! For Personnel's only!". Yumi quickly said sorry to him then innocently goes outside of the restricted area. As Yumi leaves outside, the book glows in a yellow shade.

**Yumi**: _(Thinks)_ What's with that book? It's not an ordinary book at all.

… After ten minutes …

**Yumi**: _(Goes down with the books) (Searching for Ayu) (Meek voice_) Ayu.

**Ayu**: (_Sees her) (waves her hand at Yumi)_

**Yumi**: _(Sees Ayu_) _(Walks towards her showing all the books that Ayu must borrow) (Smiles to her)_

**Ayu**: _(Smiles to her_) Thank you, Yumi. You're the greatest.

**Yumi**: (_Laughs a little_) No problem, Ayu. It's all that I can do for you.

**Ayu**: (_hurries)_ ah. Yumi. We should take these books to the librarian now and get it checked. My brother will be angry if I'm not home yet!

**Yumi**: (_Smiles)_ ah. Right!

Two of them said their goodbyes then separated their ways and walks in an opposite direction. Yumi took the bus then goes straight to her house.

… Uzima Residence …

… Night …

**Yumi**: (_Enters the entrance door) (Greets her grandparents)_ Grandma! Grandpa! I'm home! _(Leaves her shoes at the side) _

**Grandma**: _(Smiles to her when still cooking_) Oh, Yumi. Welcome home.

**Yumi**: (_Smiles to her_) Hi, Grandma. _(Smells her cooking_) Hmmm. Smells delicious as always.

**Grandma**: (_Hugs her_) Thank you, sweetheart. I'll serve the food in a few minutes. (_Points at the dining table)_ There is your Grandpa.

**Yumi**_: (Hello sign_) Hi, Grandpa.

**Grandpa**: My Yumi. Welcome home. (_Looks to the TV_) Look, Yumi. Your favorite show is coming up.

**Yumi**: (_Stands beside him_) Oh. Grandpa you still remember. Sorry, Grandpa and Grandma. I feel really drained today. Not today. (_Bows her head_) Sorry.

**Grandma**: _(Smiles to her_) Oh. It's just alright, Yumi. This is the only way that we can repay you to what you have been doing for us daily.

**Grandpa**: (_Looks to Yumi_) Your Grandma is right. You can rest now, Yumi. Goodnight. (_Smiles to her)_

**Yumi**: (_Smiles to them_) Thank you so much. (_Goes up the stairs)_

… Yumi's room …

**Yumi**: (_goes to her bed_) I wonder if I can go to that library again… (_Headaches and shows a yellow mark on her forehead_) Oh no! This headache…! Again…!

And a light just came out infront of her and a divine-looking woman shows up… The woman is covered by beautiful white and yellow long gown that it's like that kind of look is like coming from the heaven and her look is wonderful like an angel with her smooth-like skin.

**Yumi**: (_looks to her_) Who…? Who are you?

**Woman**: I'm the Goddess of the center region of the constellations… You will be the maiden… The chosen one… You need to look for a book to enter a new world… A world that will amend your life…

**Yumi**: A maiden? What are you saying? (_Moves backward in fear)_

**Woman/Goddess**: _(Extends her hand_) Look, my child… You won't understand if you don't go to that world... Come with me…

**Yumi**: (_Holds her mark on her forehead_) …

**Goddess**: (_Points the mark_) That mark… Symbolizes that you're the one… The chosen one… The Genbaku maiden…

**Yumi**: (_Surprised_) You. You mean… that this is the proof? _(Touch her forehead_) … Why me?

**Goddess**: (_Starts to disappear_) You should be able to see the portal… The book… (_Then she completely disappears)_

**Yumi**: (_The mark on her forehead bit by bit vanished_) A portal? (_Remembers the book_) "The Forgotten God". (_Shakes her head_) I. I must be imagining things… (_Looks at the roof_) Is that real? Besides, our eyes are not lying. (_Rest to her bed)_

… After few minutes …

**Yumi**: (_Sits on the Bed_) I cannot sleep. Maybe that's real. I saw the book yesterday that looks like that, that is the portal. There is only one thing to find out. (_Looks up_) I must go again to that National Library and check it out and find if it's true.

… 8:40 pm …

… National Library …

**Yumi**: (_Enters the Entrance door) (Looks at the clock_) It's almost closing time. I should be quick and see if it's true. (_Takes the stairs slowly)_

The girl took the stairs slowly because of anxiousness. Few people were inside that Library and only one man manage to see that girl. The man recognizes that girl. "Yumi?" he said in a questioning voice. The man follows her in a far distance. The girl went to the restricted area again and looked for the book that she saw a couple of hours ago. As she goes into another side the book fell once again then it glows with a yellow light. The man peeked at the door and noticed her. He didn't say a word but he only stares to her. The girl got more nervous but she gets the book without difficulty. As she opens the book it lights up in front of her. One of her special hairpin fell at the floor as the light swallowed her within the book. The man was really shock and tries to rescue her but it was too late.

The story now begins for the new maiden is now at her predicted new world…

* * *

Please leave some comments if you have certain questions about my story. Thank you!

* * *


End file.
